Musical Effects
by Meda Princess
Summary: The music was provoking some not-so-innocent thoughts, and those thoughts were about to drive him mad. Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas. But that all depends on how you look at it, I suppose.


**_Musical Effects_**

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** The music was provoking some not-so-innocent thoughts, and those thoughts were about to drive him mad. Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas. But that all depends on how you look at it, I suppose.

**Warning:** KouKou, _yaoi_, twincest (emphasis on the yaoi, this isn't simply shonen-ai)

This story was originally provoked by one song, and then became a collaboration of three: "Alejandro" – Nightcore remix, "Bounce" – Tune Up! DJ Manian remix, and "Summer Night City" – Roma Kenga remix. The gang's about 16/17-ish, excluding Tommy.

* * *

><p><em>She's got both hands in her pockets<em>

_And she won't look at you—_

_Won't look at you_

_She hides true love en su bolsillo_

_She's got a halo around her finger_

_Around you_

Koji's eyes slid across the room until they landed on his twin leaning against the opposite wall. He wasn't particularly a fan of the song that was currently bouncing off the walls of the dark room of the club, but he couldn't help but grin as he noticed it rather fit the situation.

Koichi had his hands stuffed in his pockets, making absolutely no effort to find his brother or the friends that had drug him to this noisy place. He'd much rather be curled up on the couch at home with a book or watching TV _quietly_. He sighed, extracting a hand to tug his cap further down over his eyes before returning it to the safe confines of his pocket. He would have been looking for an exit, but the mass of twisting bodies and lights flashing across the room made that all but impossible. The darkness he could have dealt with – he had pretty good night vision – but the strobe light was an entirely different matter. And he didn't really want to walk home alone either. Safety in numbers and such.

Leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, Koichi began to silently mouth the words of the song. He had to admit, it had a good beat.

_Don't call my name,_

_Don't call my name, Alejandro._

_I'm not your babe,_

_I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch—_

"Koichi."

Koichi's head jerked up, unfortunately at the same moment a strobe light swung in his direction effectively blinding him and sending a sharp throb of pain through his skull that, thankfully, dulled quickly. He stood half dazed for a moment, blinking rapidly in an effort to hasten his vision's return to normal functioning.

"Sorry," Koji replied with a small lopsided grin.

Koichi stared at his brother for a moment before shaking his head. It wasn't Koji's fault; simply a twist of fate with bad timing. For a moment the elder debated suggesting they go home, but it didn't seem like the younger was too concerned with leaving the club – which was rather ironic since he had protested the whole way there.

Koji, meanwhile, was trying to hide the grin slowly working its way onto his features. Koichi, in this unfamiliar environment, looked so insure and _vulnerable_.

_Down boy,_ he ordered himself, pushing that thought to the back of his mind. But a little indulgence couldn't hurt.

"Not having fun?" the younger asked quite suddenly, a finger straying up to play with a lock of his brother's raven hair.

Koichi blinked, not having expected the question. Though before he could respond, the other's lips were on his. The elder twin's eyes widened, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "Koji…!" he protested in a low voice, once given the opportunity.

"No one can see us," Koji replied simply, then tugged on his brother's arm with a nod towards the dance floor. "Come on."

Koichi tensed, but allowed himself to be led into the thick of the crowd. Koji gave him a confident grin, which the elder awkwardly returned, his eyes flicking around the mass of bodies that were just slightly too close for comfort. But as the younger began moving to the beat resounding throughout the room, Koichi allowed his body to shake loose and start moving too, keeping his eyes on his brother in front of him, trying to pretend they were the only two in the room. Finding himself feeling at ease again, he let his eyes fall shut and once again began to silently lip sync with the song.

_You know that I love you boy_

_Hot like Mexico – rejoice!_

_At this point I've gotta choose_

_Nothin' to lose._

Was it strange that Koji found his brother lip syncing, eyes closed, and moving gently to the beat insanely hot? Most people would probably say yes. But Koji was not classified in the category 'most people.' And if you are not either, please continue reading.

_Don't call my name,_

_Don't call my name, Alejandro._

_I'm not your babe,_

_I'm not you babe, Fernando._

_Yes, you are,_ Koji thought defiantly, his eyes trained on his twin's every move.

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch,_

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush_

Koichi made a funny face at this.

_Don't call my name,_

_Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-ale-jandro_

_Ale-ale-jandro_

Koji licked his lips, realizing they were dry, and forced his eyes away from the teen in front of him, fighting off the arising desires. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea… Hopefully they'd change the song before too much longer.

And the song did change, but it wasn't much better than the last had been.

The younger twin growled under his breath, attempting to occupy his mind by searching for their friends in the crowd. Not that it really did much good to look; you could hardly tell where one body ended and another began, let alone any distinguishing features.

In all honesty, Koji couldn't understand much of the lyrics of this song, but just the music added to what little he could make out, was enough for his mind to start down a not-so-innocent thought pattern.

Koichi, in contrast, was feeling much more comfortable with his surroundings (to which he credited with his brother being only a foot away from him, if that) moving freely with the beat, and humming softly to the tune (since he really had no idea what the words were). He was, of course, blissfully unaware of Koji's predicament and, as such, didn't pause to think twice as he took his brother's hands in his own. Koji's eye's flicked back to his twin's innocent face, allowing the elder to synchronize their movements.

_Change the blasted song already,_ Koji thought angrily, once again flicking his eye away from Koichi's content expression.

And it did.

_Bounce with me_

_I feel the energy_

_A magical surprise_

_Is coming over me_

_Oh, baby, _

_Bounce with me_

_And be my fantasy_

_Tonight_

_I hold you tight!_

Koji groaned rather loudly and let his head fall, landing on his twin's shoulder and effectively causing the elder to come to an abrupt halt. Yes, the song itself was rather innocent, but after having been subjected to previous not-so-innocent songs, this one may have well as been spelling out the innuendo Koji's mind incessantly threw at him.

That did it. They were going to find a secluded corner somewhere.

Lifting his head, Koji grabbed Koichi by the arm, forcing the elder to follow as he headed back to the side of the room. A quick scan revealed a small door off to the side – possibly a closet…? Well, whatever. It would work. The younger took the straightest path he could through the crowd; the two brothers slipping unnoticed into the small door. As luck would have it, they'd stumbled upon the bathroom. Cliché, yes, but Koji could care less at this point; and upon discovering the door could be locked, he swiftly made sure no one would be interrupting them.

Koichi turned to his brother about to say something, but before he could get even a word out, Koji's mouth was crushed onto his.

The surprise of the sudden action rendered Koichi immobile for a second, but afterwards he returned the kiss with as much passion as his brother had put into it. A minute or so later, they broke apart, Koji taking a couple steps back, his eyes flashing with a fire that revealed the desire within.

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it?" Koichi asked, recognizing the look in his twin's eyes.

Koji shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it." In one fluid motion, he let his pants drop to the floor.

Koichi grinned faintly in an understanding manner, mimicking his brother's actions.

* * *

><p><em>Summer night city…<em>

_Summer night city…_

"Hey? Where are Koji and Koichi?" Zoe asked over the music, noting that she hadn't seen either in quite awhile.

"Now that you mention it…" JP began and trailed off as he looked around, squinting through the mass of bodies for any sign of the twins. "I don't see them anywhere," JP complained. "But I can't really see much of anything."

Zoe sighed.

Takuya's eyes slid over to the side of the room to a door that he'd seen the two raven haired teens slip through only a few minutes ago, and it wasn't the exit. The two of them slipping off to parts unknown usually meant one of two things: either they need to have a private talk, or…_things_ would be happening. And considering the music that had been bouncing around this place, Takuya highly doubted the two were just talking.

"Takuya?"

The brunette turned back to Zoe and shrugged, deciding to play dumb so the twins could do whatever it was they were doing in peace. Besides, if he did rat them out, Koji'd probably kill him in the most painful way possible.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," he said moving away from the others.

"Maybe they went home," JP suggested. "Neither really wanted to be here."

"Maybe…" Zoe agreed slowly, watching Takuya as he headed for the drinks. The brunette was acting suspicious; did he know something that he wasn't telling…? Either way, Zoe couldn't help but hope that the twins were okay.

* * *

><p><em>In the sun I feel like sleeping<em>

_I can't take it for too long_

_My impatience slowly creeping_

_Up my spine and growing strong_

The twins, of course, were perfectly fine. More than fine, actually. They were on cloud nine, wherever cloud nine was, and whyever it was even called that. The two were suspended in a state of ecstasy. It was overwhelming pleasure, to the point of being almost terrifying.

_I know what's waiting there for me_

_Tonight I'm loose and fancy-free_

The new song bouncing off the walls was a rather fitting one, if either twin had taken the time to think about it. But as it was, about the only thing on either twin's mind at the moment was: _God, it feels so damn good…!_

_When the night comes with the action_

_I just know it's time to go_

Koichi's back was pressed against the wall, his body arching and trembling with the pleasure. The elder moaned softly, gasping for air, while almost animalistic sounds found their way out of the younger's throat. Koichi held onto his brother tightly, his nails occasionally scraping across the bare skin of Koji's back.

_Can't resist that strange attraction_

_From that giant dynamo_

Koji pressed his face into the crook of his twin's neck, kissing and sucking on the soft flesh, relishing in the sensations as Koichi'd legs tightened and loosened in succession around his waist.

_Lots to take and lost to give_

_Time to breathe and time to live_

The two remained suspended in that state of absolute pleasure for a significant amount of time, neither wanting it to end, until finally that perfect heaven had been reached.

* * *

><p><em>Take me away (take me away)<em>

_A secret place (a secret place)_

_A higher place (a higher place)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

"Where have you two been?" was the greeting the twins received from the blonde dressed in purple upon their reunion with the rest of the group.

Koji shrugged as best he could with a groggy Koichi attached to arm and using his shoulder as a pillow. The music was no longer bothering him and, feeling a little tired himself, he was rather looking forward to returning home to a nice soft bed in which the two could curl up together.

Zoe sighed at the vague answer. "Never mind." Of course Koji wasn't going to say anything, but if the twins' behavior was any clue, she had a pretty good idea. Which would also explain why Takuya would have been withholding any information he may or may not have had earlier. "Come on. We should probably head home."

"Yeah. Mom flipped the last time I stayed out past midnight," Takuya added, frowning at the memory as he checked his phone for the time.

Koichi's mother would have too, but, as he was staying with Koji that night, it was less of an issue. Kousei had set the curfew for both of his sons at 1-'o-clock sharp, but he didn't nag over a few minutes difference. Satomi, of course, worried, but she was pretty much always gentle with the twins, even when she was firm.

Yawning, Koichi snuggled his brother's shoulder a bit more.

"You know, I could carry you," Koji offered.

Koichi shook his head. He was tired, but he wasn't in any danger of falling alseep on the way home. Besides, he wanted to be awake to enjoy at least a few minutes of snuggle time once they were safely under the blankets. He smiled at the thought.

_The sun is one my side, take me for a ride_

_I know I'll be alright, I know I'll be alright…_

* * *

><p>Slipped in "Pocket Full of Sunshine" at the end. Seemed like a good way to end it.<p>

Wow. This has been sitting on my computer for ages. Finally finished off the ending. Almost can't believe I was so squeamish about writing and posting it. It's pretty mild compared to the other lemon that's sitting unfinished on my computer. *blushes uncomfortably* And that one is going to stay between me and my computer, for the time being.

**Reviews are appreciated! ^^**


End file.
